Conventional touch devices can be generally categorized into resistive, capacitive, optical, sound wave, and electromagnetic designs. The capacitive-type touch devices have found a wide range of applications. Typically, a touch control panel includes a display substrate, a touch control substrate, and touch buttons, dividing the panel into a display area and a touch button area.